Time Flies
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: Dumbledore is gone, but he left something behind. A mission. Ginny must go back to the Marauders' sixth year at Hogwarts. She has limited time to save as many lives as she can before all ends in tragedy. Distractions are a problem though. DISCONTINUED
1. A Letter

**_Author's Note: New story. I'm unsure about the pairing yet. I guess I'll make it up to you guys to decide. I'll post a poll on my profile and you, the readers, can vote on pairings. I hope you enjoy this story. I have some chapters prewritten. I'll probably post the next one later today. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The characters are only my puppets, which do as I please. All quotes courtesy of _BrainyQuote.**

* * *

><p><em>Time flies over us, but leaves its shadow behind. <em>

**_Nathaniel Hawthorne_**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Ms. Weasley. About time," said Snape.<p>

"Hmm, well, I can think of ways my time would be better spent, so can we cut to the point?" I was probably being a little colder than I should be, but I could honestly say I didn't care. The Carrows punishments were nothing compared to the torture of knowing that your three best friends were off risking their lives to bring about the down fall of the greatest dark wizard of all time. This worry, plus the worry of the impending battle that was sure to come and the worry for every other person against Voldemort... It left me with an understandable desire to attack Snape in any possible way, to torture him relentlessly. To pay him back for all the pain he caused me, Dumbledore, the Order, Harry...

I shook myself from my thoughts, internally reprimanding myself for thinking about him. It's over, it's over, it's over. I chanted this to myself countless times. Harry just couldn't have a relationship more than friendship. I understood. I understood, but it still hurt.

"Well, I could try to explain, but seeing as right now you are probably thinking of different ways to kill me… I'll just give you this," he handed me an envelope with my name written in curly script on the front. "Read it on your own time and return when you have made your decision."

"Decision? I'm sorry, Professor, I don't understand," I claimed, all thoughts of hate drifting from my mind and being replaced with confusion.

"All is explained in the letter."

"Who is it from? What is this about? Wh-"

"Enough questions. Read the letter. Goodnight, Ginerva," I didn't protest when he used my first name. My thoughts were revolving around the letter. Numbly, I turned around and exited the Headmaster's office.

Once back in the common room, I opened the letter. I skipped straight down to the signature to see that it was from Dumbledore. There were several pages. One was addressed to Snape, one looked like a permission form, there was another addressed to nobody, and the last was the letter addressed to me. I put aside the other three papers and picked up the one addressed to me. It read:

_Dear Ginerva,_

_I suppose that if you are reading this, things have finally fallen into place. Severus Snape should be Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Death Eaters have taken over, Harry's in hiding, and I alas am dead. Do not mourn my death though, dear girl. But rather, celebrate my life._

_I also ask you not to blame Severus for my death nor think of him in any way other than the great, brave man that he is. I ask this of you, because my death is of my own accord. I asked, no pleaded, Severus to end my life for two sole reasons. The first and most important is that I didn't want young Mr. Malfoy to become a murder at the mere age of sixteen. Everyone has the potential to change, even Draco. The second reason was that I was already dying. This is a long story, much appropriate for another, less pressing, moment in time._

_The reason for my writing of this letter is much more important than just explaining my death, though it is prudent that you trust Professor Snape._

_I must ask of you a most dangerous favor. You must go back in time. Your mission: Save a life. This may sound strange, but do not fret. All will play out in the end. Play your cards right and decide who the one to save is and more than one life may even be saved._

_You may have one assistant in this task, which will ultimately bring about the success of good in this world, in this war. This assistant must be someone you have no attachment to you or you to them. This assistant will obviously then be someone from Slytherin. I must say that I already know who you choose and I think that it is a most wise choice._

_When you have decided your assistant, bring the letter not addressed to anybody to him and the one addressed to Professor Snape to him. It will explain the parts the play in this. The permission slip enclosed must be signed by Severus and brought to the Ministry of Magic. This will get you a Time Turner._

_Severus is aware of how to tamper with this device, causing it to count by years rather than hours. You will take it from him and, putting the chain around both you and your partner's necks, turn it twenty times. This will transport you back to the same year as the Marauders and Lily Evans._

_After this it is up to you to figure out what is right to achieve your goal, as your partner will be taking direct orders from you._

x Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for taking the time to read this!<em>**

**_Review._**

**_Second chapter will be up soon._**

**_The more reviews, the faster chapters will come._**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	2. Forgiveness & Bravery

**_Author's Note: Poll is up! You can now have a part in the decision of the pairing of this story._**

**_This is Chapter Two. I'm not sure how much I like it. It feels a little bit like a rant or something to me... Whatever. You guys decide!_**

**_Disclaimer: No characters, settings, etc. belong to me. J.K. Rowling, world ruler, owns all. Shoot._******

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness is a virtue of the brave.<em>

**_Indira Gandhi_**

* * *

><p>I stayed up all night reading the letter Dumbledore wrote me repeatedly and making decisions. I didn't sleep a wink.<p>

By morning my mind was made up and I was making preparations. I packed, figuring that I should probably take my trunk with me. After all, lack of possessions would look strangely suspicious.

I also thought about what I was going to change my name to, as I obviously couldn't show up twenty years in the past with the surname Weasley. Finally I decided on something somewhat similar to my name now. From this day forward, my name would be Ginerva Westell.

The last important thing on my list: my partner in crime. After much consideration of the Slytherin males (I couldn't stand living with any of the females), I decided on the only slightly tolerable one: Blaise Zabini. I don't know what made me think he was a good choice and I have a feeling only Merlin will ever know.

I wrote Blaise's name on the letter without an address and sent it off with Pig.

Once the small, bouncing owl had happily flown off, I began to pace and prolong my time in the dorm. I dreaded what was next. I had no clue how I could face Snape. This worried me also, because I always had a plan; I always knew how to proceed. Now though? None. What do you say to the innocent man, the one everyone hated, but the one who didn't deserve any of it? What did you say to the man you had loathed for the entire of your school career?

No longer able to delay it any longer, I made the longest walk of my life to the Headmaster's office. I had a feeling that this was going to be emotional, not to mention awkward.

I gave the gargoyle the password Alecto Carrow had relayed to me yesterday when she sent me here. It sprung up and revealed a staircase leading up to Snape's office.

I climbed slowly, dreading every step I took.

Finally I ran out of steps and was forced to knock quietly on the door. I hoped that maybe he wouldn't hear me, but before I could chicken out and head back to the Gryffindor common room he called for me to enter.

I opened the door hesitantly and slipped inside. He was sitting at the desk, studying some papers intently. At the sight of him I felt the prickle of my eyes that indicated that tears were coming. Merlin, I am such an emotional person! And to think less than twenty-four hours ago I was planning the best ways to rid Hogwarts of this man. Now I wanted to attack him with hugs and tears and thanks, instead of curses and hexes and jinxes. What was wrong with me?

This is not the Ginny I know. This is not the Ginny I was. Am. I was one to hold grudges. Long, cold grudges. I was practically unforgiving. Where was my favorite act? Where did my evil, cold shoulder, silent-treatment attitude go?

I was officially gone. Crazy. Great.

I guess that I had some part of me (deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down) that had been hoping that Snape would still be on our side, because let's face it, he's our best kept secret, our most lethal weapon save Harry. He was the one that could lead us straight to the source of victory; he was in the heart, the inner circle of the enemy. The man who could kill anyone with a flick of his wand, his "Lord," had the possibility of finding out about where Snape's true loyalties lay every time the raven-haired man left the castle. Every time that he was forced to walk straight to the enemy, into mortal peril. Knowing that —his willingness to walk straight onto the front lines— made Severus Snape the bravest man I had ever met. Braver than Harry. Braver than Sirius. Braver than Dumbledore. Braver that Lupin or Moody or Tonks or Fred, George, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, Ted…. No one was so brave. I didn't even know such bravery existed until it hit me in the eye. I was… thankful that he was on our side.

"Yes?" he said, not looking up from his desk, where he was scribbling furiously on some paperwork.

I cleared my throat. "S-sir?" I questioned quietly, stuttering over the word. He didn't appear to hear me so I tried again. This time I forced word out louder and in one piece.

He still didn't move. "I read the letter you gave me."

No response. I was getting frustrated. He was frowning and still scribbling. Whatever he was doing must have been pretty distressing for him to not be paying attention. The man was always on his toes, always one step ahead. I got an idea and smirked.

"So sir," he grunted in response. "I was in the Great Hall and just happened to notice a student seemed to be sick, there may be someone who is using the pukey slug hex in the school." Nothing. "Maybe it had to do with the Carrows hanging him upside down in the Entrance Hall this morning." Nada. "It could even be that there are some Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes on the loose in the school."

No reaction.

"AH! Fred and George have infiltrated the castle!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.. This did the trick. He jumped up wildly, knocking many instruments off his desk, and his head flashed in different directions searching for the two mischief makers.

"What? Where?"

I busted out in laughter. "Just kidding," I rasped out. He gave me a hard, cold glare, but I thought I saw the corner of his lips twitch. I may have imagined it.

"Is there a reason you have decided to disturb me in my work Ms. Weasley?" he sneered.

"Yes," I replied, still trying to contain my laughter. "I read the letter."

His face lost its glare to a look of curiosity. "And what did it say?"

"Well sir," I responded. "There was actually a letter for you inside the envelope addressed to me. Dumbledore wrote that it would explain everything to you. If you want you may also read my letter." His face looked surprised, and suspicious, at the sound of genuine kindness in my voice, and the fact that it was being aimed towards him. I ignored it and handed him both of the letters I mentioned.

"Very well then," he said. He then proceeded to read both letters over multiple times before looking back up to meet my patient gaze.

"It would seem we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. When I have a total of twelve reviews on this story I will post Chapter 3.<em>**

**_Until then you can occupy yourself by reading some of my other unfinished stories._**

**_Yeah, I know. Not the best idea... _**

**_If you want a finished story, check out my community. The best fics I have read are on there and they are Marauder fics._**

**_Thanks, read, review, make me happy._**

**_J.C. ;P_**


	3. Partners & Plans

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the length... I'm having a writers' block moment. I hope it goes away...**_

* * *

><p>Snape walked over to the fireplace and threw a fistful of Floo Powder into it, from the jar on the mantle. He leaned over and stuck his head in.<p>

"Minerva?" There was a nervous tint to his tone.

A few seconds later a biting tone replied. "Yes, _headmaster_?"

"Would you please retrieve me-" he stopped and turned to me with a questioning glance. I returned this with one of my own. "Your partner Ginerva?"

"Oh!" I said, understanding. "Blaise Zabini, sir."

He raised an eyebrow but did not question it. Turning back to the fire, and Professor McGonagall, he finished, "Blaise Zabini from Slytherin."

"Very well," she answered stiffly and ended the call.

Snape turned to face me, finally able to voice his question now that he was no longer talking to McGonagall.

"Zabini?" he question curiously.

"You read what Dumbledore said. My partner must be someone whom I have no attachments with and vice versa, naturally a Slytherin. Preferably male, all the girls are too stuck up and care of nothing but  
>themselves. If I'm to save Sirius or Regulus or James, I'll need to have someone who has a chance of potentially caring and Zabini has been practically straddling the line between sides in the war. I also wanted someone whom I might have a chance of getting along with and he seemed like the best bet."<p>

Severus scowled when I mentioned James and Sirius, but then he was chuckling by the end of my rant.

"It is true that Mr. Zabini has not properly announced his choosing of sides in the war but be careful Ginerva. This does mean that he has not decided; he could still be dangerous."

"Alright," I replied grudgingly.

"Very good."

Just as we finished speaking a knock was heard from the other side of the door. _That_ _was_ _fast_, I thought.

"Enter," Snape called. The door swung open and Blaise was standing there, looking thoroughly confused.

When he saw me, a bunch of emotions whipped across his face.  
>Confusion, anger, fear, and then settling on a look of indifference. Dumbledore must have mentioned me in the letter I sent to Blaise.<p>

Snape and I exchanged a glance. There was a lot of work ahead of us with this guy around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long to post this.<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**JC ;P**_


End file.
